Still Around
by Moogle.Pad.Thai
Summary: Riku Hakujou didn't expect her to listen. RikuxNamine-look alike. *One shot*


He told her to get lost. To disappear. To leave him alone. He smashed her gift like it was nothing of importance, ignorning the sounds of the shattering glass. He shoved her out his door; slamming it in her face, yelling through the wood for her to just go away. That she was nothing but a nusinance that didn't know when to quit.

But..

Riku Hakujou didn't expect her to listen.

A soft sigh passing his lips, Riku leaned on his fist as he sat on a chair outside of an ice cream parlor in Twilight Town, his emerald optics lazily watching the townspeople go on about their day. The bazaar was emptier than usual; an odd occurrence that had never happened before. The usually noisy and crowded square seemed to be lacking the energy that they usually had. But even the bright yellow and orange flags seemed dull in comparison to their usual pristine, rich colors. Frowning slightly, the boy merely glanced at his watch, looking for the time.

11:59 a.m.

Aiko would be popping out of nowhere on exactly 12:00, as she does every day. She'll be coming down the cobbled streets, dancing, singing and talking to the  
stands owners just like she does every day. She'll go to the fruit stand and buy a paopu fruit from Old Man Wayner, and give him a kiss on the cheek just like she does every day. She'll then turn around while biting into the fruit before she saw Riku sitting in his usual spot and run over and talk his ear off, like she did every day. She'll even pretend that if they had an argument yesterday, it was just a thing of the past. Just like she does every day.

As the Clock Tower in the Town rang with it's signature tune, Riku looked up with an annoyed look; ready for Aiko to come talk to him like she did every day. But as his molten gold gaze stared at the area where she would appear he saw.. nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"She's probably just late, that's all.." He murmured, shrugging it off as he leaned onto his fist; his eyes never leaving the spot. But even he knew.. Aiko was never late.

12:08 p.m.

Riku's fingers drummed across the marble surface of his table as he continued to wait for her to appear.

12:20 p.m.

"Where is she.." the teen said to himself, arms crossing over his chest.

This was strange.. Stranger than anything that's happened before. Even old man Wayner was waiting for the girl to come, his trembling hands holding a paopu fruit to be ready for when she appeared. The other stand owners grew restless, constantly moving their produce around; waiting for the bubbly girl to appear. A majority of the people who were shopping merely mumbled what they wanted and left, none of them having a reason to hang around. No girl to make a spectacle for them to witness and then talk about at the dinner table with their family.

Riku's gaze faltered for a moment, unsure of what to say.. or feel. It was 12:45 now.. And the girl that the whole Bazaar was expecting never appeared. Pushing back his chair, he stood up; his eyes to the ground when all of a sudden an excited buzz came over the crowd.

_  
"Aiko.. She's here!"_

_  
"She must've just woke up late! Yeah, that's it!" _

"So.. Aiko must've finally shown up.." He said, a feeling of relief spreading through him. But when Riku looked up.. He didn't see the Aiko he knew.

A girl of about medium height came to the Bazaar, looking like she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. A wrinkled silver dress adorned her body, the ribbons that she spent so carefully putting in her hair yesterday, coming undone. Mismatched eyes of gold and sapphire looked dull in comparison to raven locks, apparent shadows engraved under her eyes. A sickly pale color, she walked forward like she was in a daze; not responding to the calls of Mr. Wayner or of any of the other stand owners. She merely walked, a dazed look on her face; the faint trace of a smile on her pale lips.

A hush fell over the crowd as Aiko merely continued moving forward; never speaking a word, never stopping to do her usual antics. Mr. Wayner looked disheartened when he held out her usual paopu fruit to her, but she never stopped once. Like the ghost of what was once her, Aiko was held in a trance; walking deeper into the crowd.

Riku stood still, the feeling of relief leaving, a fleeting smidge of hope replacing it when Aiko stopped in front of him. Disorientated eyes looked at him.. No. Through him. Her expression never changing, her lips held that empty slight smile and she turned before continuing on her way.

Blood turning cold as ice, his fists clenched. What was with her? What was with that look she gave him? Why did it feel that.. she saw right through him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Riku yelled out accusingly, breaking the silent spell that was held over the bazaar. "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here.. Acting as if you could careless about anybody?" He continued, watching as she stopped mid-step; her frame freezing. "What gives you the right? Who gave you the right to be so.. infuriating!" Chest rising rapidly, his face held a grimace when Aiko never turned but tilted her head as she walked forward.

The people within the bazaar held their gaze on Riku before turning around to watch Aiko dissapear down the curve of the street.

"..what have I done..?"

The boy's lips was carved into a frown as he sat down, thoroughly frustrated with the situation. None of this was his fault! It was hers.. It was all her fault. For always being there. For always talking to him.. Why couldn't she leave him alone like everyone else did? What did it take for her to leave him alone-- Oh. He got his wish.. She was leaving him alone. And all it took was for him to smash that stupid gift of hers into the ground. A triumphant grin on his face, he stood from his chair; no feeling of remorse filling him. It felt good to breathe without her stifling him constantly. Looking over his shoulder, he merely sneered. "Good riddance.." He said before shoving his hands into his pockets, walking up the cobble stoned pathway.

He was going to finally get the silence that he deserved.

Watching the silver-haired boy leave the emptying bazaar, old Mr. Wayner sat on his little stool, a sadness apparent on the wrinkles of his face. Looking past his gray beard, he watched as the paopu fruit he held in hand wilted, slowly decaying from the inside out. "It's a sad day.. when you don't see a girl smile.." He murmured, placing the fruit into a bag of other rotted produce; releasing a sigh as he began to close shop.

It had been exactly 2 weeks since the incident he had with Aiko. But he didn't care. He was finally happy.

Riku Hakujou had a bounce to his step, something that he hadn't had in a long time. He greeted the people who walked past him, petted the stray cats in the neighborhood, and hell: he even hummed lightly. Never did he feel a pang in his chest, never did he stopped to think about Aiko-- Until he passed her apartment one evening. The usual bright yellow daffodils that she took great time and patience of taking care of.. were wilting. His brows furrowed slightly as he saw the windows of apartment coated with dirt, dust and finger prints; mail and newspapers stacking up in her mail box and in front of her door. He saw the cobwebs that were settling in the in the crevices of her door and window, but something else caught his eye.

There was a pale yellow ribbon caught to the rail of her gate. Reaching a hand out, he grasped it; frowning slightly. This was the same ribbon.. she was wearing on his birthday. Green eyes looking up through dark lashes, Riku looked around before he hopped over the gate, making his way up the stairs to her door. Leaning into look through the window, everything looked untouched... Like no one had bother to even live there anymore.

"Wait. What am I doing? I'm just asking for trouble." He mumbled to himself, merely tying the ribbon to the door knob so she would find it-- but then. The door opened. As if it had been unlocked the entire time. Curiousity filling him, he pushed the door, making the opening wider. Taking a cautious step in, he took in what he saw.

The usual bright sunny furniture that Aiko usually had spick and span was now coated in dust; and looked as if someone hadn't sat in it in ages. The wooden floors had lost it's shine, and her walls seemed grim, the wall paper graying in the corners. Taking another step in, he looked around; the room looking like.. well.. basically a dump. "Sheesh.. What's Aiko been doing..?" He asked aloud, stopping short when he heard a rustling noise from a room.

"Aiko? Is that you?" He asked, crossing the room to the yellow door he remembered was her room. Pushing the door open, he stopped as he stood stark still.. His eyes on the sight before him. A figure was sitting on the edge of the bed, knees hugged to their chest, rocking back and forth.

"D-Dissapear A-Aiko.. J-Just g-go a-away.. Make.. better.. It'd.. better.. d-disappear A-Aiko.." the figure murmured lightly; never stopping, always rocking. The silver dress she wore was frayed, smudges of dirt on her arms and legs. Her hair hung in stringy disarray, skin a sickly white color.

"Aiko..?" Riku asked again, taking a step towards her.

The figure stopped, haggard, dull bi-colored eyes appearing beneath her raven locks, allowing her to look through him; not really seeing him. A dazed smile appeared on her face as she hugged her knees once more; rocking back and forth as she continued to mumble incoherent words to herself.

Riku frowned, a sigh passing his lips. This was a little pathetic. All he did was smash the gift she made for him and told to her to get lost. Surely it was nothing important, right? Narrowing his gaze, he tossed the ribbon onto her bed. "Quit sniveling and grow up already.." He added before turning on his heel and heading out of the room that felt so.. suffocating. But, he did the one thing that Riku swore he would never do. He looked back. Emerald eyes watched as she continued to rock, the ribbon falling onto the floor carelessly. His chest tightened slightly, but he merely shrugged. "Whatever.. Not my problem." He murmured, closing his eyes as he turned away.

Scoffing, he left her apartment, pulling the door shut as he made it down the set of stairs, jumping over the fence. "Well.. that was a waste of my time.." He murmured gently, his hands shoved into his pocket. He lost the bounce, the happiness.. Everything he had before he went into her apartment.. But. It doesn't matter. He got his wish. That's what he wanted. And that's what he got.

Finally making it to his apartment, he tossed his keys onto the counter before walking past his trash can-- pausing when he saw something glitter in it. "Oh yeah.. that's her gift isn't it.." He mumbled to himself, kneeling down to pull the bundle out of the waste basket. "I didn't even bother to open it.."

With that said, he sat on the floor and pulled the card off the smashed bundle of paper; parting it to see little pieces of confetti shaped into key blades. It said:

_  
Riku! _

_I can't believe you're another year old. ( ; w ;)_

_It makes me feel like a little kid!_

_Anyway, Erm.. _

_HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY!_

_( 3 );  
I hope all your wishes come true!_

_And.. I really hope you like your gift; it took me since forever to make it._

_Also.. thanks for being my friend.. Ever since we were kids though.._

_I've kinda had a-- Oh what am I saying! I can't say that in a birthday card._

_But.. You'll get my drift when you open my present!_

_(o) HAPPY BIRTHDAY -  
__  
_

_Aiko Hikari_

A small smile appeared on Riku's lips, imagining that she was reading the card out loud to him in her bubbly voice. Stopping in the midst of his smile, he wiped it off immediately, a frown soon replacing it. Pulling apart the paper, he grabbed the card that sat on top of the two objects concealed by more paper. The card read: A Guaranteed Way To Make You Smile! - Aiko.

Shaking his head slightly, he placed the card onto his birthday card and picked up one, unwrapping it. Inside was a shattered picture frame, holding a picture of him and Aiko on their first day of school that Merlin had taken of them. He pulled the picture out of the shards and looked at it; noticing that he was frowning and Aiko was had a grin on her face; holding his hand. Were they really that naive when they were younger? Then again.. I guess Aiko was the only one that attempted to talk to him even though she was.. a mute.

Placing the picture to the side, he picked up the second gift.. Noticing it was still intact. Pulling the paper apart, he pulled out a chain with a glowing liquid in it. Intricate designs were along the metal covering, almost as if someone took the time to engrave it. Taking a closer look, a paopu fruit was in the midst of the liquid; a small heart engraved in the middle of it. "..What in the world is this..?" He muttered, holding it as he stared at it, slightly intrigued. Placing it in his palm, he looked through the papers, searching for some meaning in it. But it was mentioned nowhere. An exasperated sigh passed him as he merely chucked the object onto the stack; frustrated. What did all of that mean? How would he be able to understand anything about the gifts?

Merely sneering, he stood straight, running his hands through his silver, blue streaked locks. For the first time.. He felt guilt.. Even if it was only slight, he felt it. A frown on his face, he shook his head and kicked the objects away from him; going into his room and slamming the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 Weeks Later..

Riku sat in his usual spot in the bazaar, right in front of the ice cream parlor. The bazaar was empty like usual; an occurrence that happens often. The usually noisy and crowded square lacked the energy that it used to have. The bright yellow and orange flags were as dull as usual, nothing out of the ordinary happening on that particular day. Sighing a bit, the boy merely glanced at his watch, glancing at the time.

11:59 a.m.

Before the whole incident happened. Aiko would be.. She would be..

Aiko would be popping out of nowhere on exactly 12:00, as she had done every day. She'll be coming down the cobbled streets, dancing, singing and talking to the stands owners just like she does every day. She'll go to the fruit stand and buy a paopu fruit from Old Man Wayner, and give him a kiss on the cheek just like she does every day. She'll then turn around while biting into the fruit before she saw Riku sitting in his usual spot and run over and talk his ear off, like she did every day. She'll even pretend that if they had an argument yesterday, it was just a thing of the past. Just like she did every day.

As the Clock Tower in the Town sang with it's signature tune, Riku looked up with a melancholy look at the spot where the girl used to appear.. Almost a month ago. Even though it had been so long since she had come, Mr. Wayner still pulled out the same paopu fruit that he always had for Aiko, in hopes that today she would appear and kiss him on the cheek for old times sake.

The final tone of the bell tower echoed throughout the town when, just as Riku was about to look down, as if right on time.. Aiko appeared. The general buzz that coated the people suddenly fell silent, eyes on the girl.

A yellow sundress adorned her body, a white bow in her hair. Bi-colored orbs glittered with happiness as her pouty rose lips shone with the touch of lip gloss. Her long hair was curled, adding to the cute clothing that she wore. Smiling gently, as she always did, she made her stroll down the cobbled path, stopping to chat with the stand owners, kissing the crying Mr. Wayner on the cheek as she took the paopu fruit and bit into it gently. "Taste like always Mr. Wayer, thank you" She said sweetly, bidding him good day before she turned toward Riku's direction. His breath caught in his throat, half-hoping she'd walk over to him and talk to him like she usually did. But.. Like before.. She saw right through him before turning away from him, taking another bite of the paopu fruit before walking past his table.

Riku's gaze followed her, an apparent disbelief coursing through his veins. She just.. Aiko.. She just walked past him. Standing up, he shoved his chair back; taking long, angry strides towards her. Grasping her by the arm, he pulled her back; a look of anger on his face. "Who do you think you are? Why didn't you stop to talk to me? What's your deal Aiko?" He yelled bitterly, shaking her slightly.

The girl's eyes were wide as she stared at him, shaking her head slightly. "I-- I don't know what you're talk about! Who are you?" She exclaimed, fear apparent on her features.

Riku grew frustrated, pushing her back; digging in his pocket for the dog-eared picture he had and the charm she gave him for his birthday. "LOOK. You gave me this! Don't play dumb Aiko!" He yelled, attracting the attention from the people in the bazaar.

"B-But.. What charm? Your birthday? I don't know who you are!" She exclaimed, clearly confused and upset. Her hands covering her head, she backed away from him. "I've never seen you before!"

Riku dropped his arms, staring at her with an utter look of disbelief. Aiko merely looked at him, brows furrowed as she tried to search her memory for any of him. But.. there was none. "I'm very sorry.. but I don't know who you are.." She murmured, bowing slightly. "You most likely have me confused for someone else. I hope you find her.." Aiko added politely, turning on her heel; biting on the fruit as she made it to the curve of the street.

The usually stoic, non-caring Riku fell to his knees, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "..What have I done..?" He asked himself, fists clenching as he bowed his head; his mouth in an angry snarl. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" He yelled, the entire bazaar turning away from the sight. Rage coursed through his veins as he stared at the charm and the photo; unsure of what he was going to do. Silence surrounded him.. But.. a very slight shuffle was heard from behind him.

"..Riku.. can I have a look at that charm you have?" the shaking voice of Mr. Wayner asked, placing a warm hand on the shoulder of the youth below him.

Looking up, Riku merely shrugged and handed him the charm; shoving the picture he had into his pocket. The man merely stayed silent before groaning slightly. "Riku.. I think you've made a mistake.." He murmured, placing the charm shakily into his hand. "You.. made a wish on this.. The Starlight Charm.. And it came true.."

Riku raised a brow, holding onto the chain. "Made a wish? I never made a wish." He responded, looking up at the wrinkled face of the old man.

"But it grants your wish from the desires of your heart. The only downside is you get the limit of five 'wishes' and they are counted off by the Paopu fruit in the middle.. It appears you've already made 3 so far.." The old man explained, releasing a slight sigh. "You're very lucky to have that charm.. It's a rare occurrence that anyone's love for another being is that pure." The old man added, straightening himself slightly as he held onto his cane. "To put it simply.. You don't have to verbally make a wish in the terms "I wish". Whatever your heart desires.. It comes true." Mr. Wayner said, coughing a bit. "Was there a time.. that you wanted Aiko out of your life..?"

Riku merely looked down at the charm, trying to think of a time that he--his birthday. "Well.. On my birthday I wanted her to dissapear out of my life.. To leave me alone.. and to suffer for being always.. there.." He murmured guiltily, staring at the floating paopu fruit.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Wayner merely shrugged. "Well.. If you want to fix things..you'd better do it when your heart is clear on what it wants.." He finished, turning as he shuffled away back to his stand.

Riku looked at the charm, unsure of what he should do. Grasping the charm in his hand, he stood up and ran down the same path as Aiko.. determined to find her.

Huffing slightly, he looked around just in time to see the glimpse of her yellow dress disappear into the sand lot. Gritting his teeth, he ran after her; stopping short at the scene that unfolded before him. Seifer was standing in front of her, taking a bite of the paopu fruit in her hand. Aiko merely giggled and brought her hands around his neck; hugging her body to him, enjoying the caress of his fingers through her raven locks.

"We've finally shared a paopu fruit.. You know what that means.." Seifer coo'd into her ear, hands on her waist.

"That means.. we'll be together forever Sei-chan!" Aiko grinned, leaning up to press her lips against his when --

A dull thud was heard.

Turning around, Aiko saw Riku on his knees; molten topaz eyes staring at her with a sorrow so great that it was amazing that he wasn't crushed by it's weight.

_  
She's.. still around.. Just not with .. me._

"It's funny.. and I wanted you to disappear from the start.. but.. All along..I was just lying to myself.." Riku said gently, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Deaf to the cries of Aiko, he fell forward into the sweet bed of serenity, the feeling of warmth surrounding him.

Riku held his foot over her gift, about to stomp on it when he glanced up to see the tears of the girl before him. Bi-colored gold and sapphire optics pleaded with him to stop.. to at least allow her to explain. A relapse of Deja Vu, he shook his head and backed away; falling onto the ground.

Aiko was standing there, in the silver dress she made just to wear for him; the yellow ribbon in her hair limping.

"...Aiko?" He murmured, amazed that she was standing in front of him, tears falling down her face.

"R-Riku! Please.. Please don't break it!" She exclaimed, grasping the present into her arms protectively. "I'll just l-leave!"

Riku blinked and realized that.. He was back on his birthday. The day that he wanted her-- No. He'd change it this time around. Smiling slightly, he got on his knees and hugged her shivering body against his; stroking her hair gently. "Don't ever leave me alone.. I want you to stay.." He merely whispered, a sigh of relief passing through his lips.

Aiko blinked and looked up at him, tears still running. "..You mean that?" She asked, unsure of what was going on.

Riku looked down at her and nodded; shutting his eyes as he held her; a warm feeling spreading through his chest. "Forever.. I mean it."

A soft sigh passing his lips, Riku leaned on his fist as he sat on a chair outside of an ice cream parlor in Twilight Town, his emerald optics lazily watching the townspeople go on about their day. The bazaar was filled with life just as usual; something that's been happening since he could remember. The noisy and crowded square seemed to be filled with more than enough energy than they usually had. But even the bright yellow and orange flags seemed dull in comparison to their excitement of the crowd. Frowning slightly, the boy merely glanced at his watch, looking for the time.

11:59 a.m.

Aiko appeared at her usual spot 12:00, as she did every day. She came down the cobbled streets, dancing, singing and talking to the stands owners just like she did  
every day. She went to the fruit stand and bought a paopu fruit from Old Man Wayner, giving him a kiss on the cheek just like she did every day. She then turned around while biting into the fruit before she saw Riku sitting in his usual spot, running over to sit across from him like she did every day. She even pretended that the argument they had yesterday was just a thing of the past. Just like she did every day.

Riku smiled slightly as he felt her fingers laying across her hand, just like she did every day. And, just like she did every day, she gave him a smile; holding out her paopu fruit. He took a bite out of it, and swallowed the sweet piece of happiness, just like he did every day. And just like she did every day, she spoke the same words.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting."


End file.
